Lead Me Not
by Amarenthe
Summary: SALIGIA story part one. Deep within Angel Grove, something awakens. Something ancient. Something subtle.
1. Teaser

Notes: Hello, and welcome to an alternate timeline of a show very near and dear to my childhood, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. As many may already know, Linkara of Atop the Fourth Wall is currently doing a history of the Power Rangers, and as of April 23, 2010, he has gotten through season three, and thus the entire "Mighty Morphin'" part of the Power Rangers series. Watching these videos has made me wish to revisit the universe that had enthralled me as a nine year old, and rewatching episodes firmly planted this plot bunny in my head.

As it is, I'm going to try to structure these like an actual episode of Power Rangers, only with a few different themes. I hesitate to use these words, as it doesn't quite cover exactly what I'm thinking, but the content will be more "mature" and "adult" in that I will definitely include persistent injuries, blood, death, sexual themes, possible exploration of gender and definite looks into homosexuality, and language you most certainly don't want young kids to learn. If that isn't your cuppa, thank you for clicking on my story link in interest, but I would recommend that you hit the back button and keep browsing. Because I'm going to try to structure these like episodes, there will be three chapters centered around "commercial breaks," and this will most likely be the only author note you read. The reason why I'm doing these like such is simple: It's a challenge for me. I'm used to free writing, making the chapters as long as they need to be and putting them together as it comes up. Giving them such a rigid structure will be a challenge for me, and will hopefully keep it fresh enough for me to finish it.

Thank you everyone that clicked on the story link! And now, as the chapter name says, a teaser for the "half season" of SALIGIA. This will go up at the same time as part 1, so you have an actual story to bite into.

---

"It's Morphin Time!"

These words ring in the air of Angel Grove often. Five teenagers find their own abilities at martial arts are increased as soon as those words are uttered. The inhabitants of Angel Grove never deny that the Power Rangers save their town several times over, and that they are grateful the five watch over their town. Many wish they knew the true identities of the Power Rangers, mostly out of the urge to thank them profusely. But their identities remain a secret to the citizens, anonymous protectors without the possibility of being corrupt by the praise.

Rita Repulsa always tries to defeat these protectors. She doesn't know why this small town is so important, and why she doesn't attack, say, Tokyo instead at one point. But something about the town draws her attention and her powers to it. This place must be the one she takes.

Deep under the Grove lies a grave. It's bound up by magical bonds, less to keep trespassers out and more to keep the sleeping inhabitant in. The prison has weakened over the centuries, and threatens to fail in several years. A prophesied breaking of a prison further to the south will cause a rippling in the supernatural world. The bond that hold the creature that lies within will weaken at that, and it be able to break free in seven years.

But the sudden pulling upon the Morphing Grid, the powers of good and evil doing battle right above it, cause its dreams to change, and its sleep to lighten. It's 1993, the beginning of the epic battle against beings such as Rita and Zedd.

And deep under Angel Grove, its eyes open.


	2. Part 1

_Deep within the Earth's crust, something stirred. It opened one eye, staring around at the walls that kept it prisoner. The last time it had seen surface was before the dinosaurs had perished. Now, darkness and dreams kept it company as the bonds kept it sealed._

_It should have slept longer than this. The bloodbath that would have broken one Master free and weakened the bonds of those stronger was still prophesied to be a few years off. Why was it awake now? It had purposely tried to sleep until then to keep from going mad... -der. What could have possibly awoke it?_

_That was an annoying feeling. It felt as if something was pulling upon the power it used to wield. However, it was a mere prickling, five pinpricks as if it was the ants crawling and biting at its legs. But what could possibly know how to tap into that power, even in such small quantities? And in return, it felt a tiny prickling of the power it now could tap into being used, as if against the other._

_Perhaps this was the reason it woke. If this happened often, then the annoyance alone would wake any being. It stretched its wings, the deep black of the feathers brushing against the stone. How troublesome. And now it wouldn't be able to return to sleep, not until this prickling stopped._

_What had induced the sensation? Had, perhaps, the witch been released from her own prison? There was no prophecy claiming when she would be sealed or released, and was up to the whims of fate. Or perhaps the mortals above the grave had finally tapped into the true side of their nature, slinging spells about. It could feel them moving above it, more of them stomping on the Earth than it thought possible._

_... could it possibly influence the mortals above within that grove? That would make its release much easier if the humans were bound for damnation or even dead. Moral mortals were some of the worst enemies to go up against, but if they had fallen prey to the darker side of what made them, well then. A horrible smile crossed the inhumanly beautiful face. The creatures of the one that cast it aside would be easy to influence, even with the five that could use the opposite power._

_It wasn't as if it had anything else to do._

SALIGIA

Episode One: Lead Me Not

By Amaranthe, Original Concept by Saban

It had been a really productive day. The newest charity to reach Angel Grove, one designed to fight breast cancer, had been picked up by the five most well known activists in the town. Many of the residents couldn't understand it, but one smile from Kimberly or a manly pat from Jason had them signing up to help out. At the same time, though, it wasn't as if the residents minded. It was for a good cause, after all.

In the single day, more than half the residents of Angel Grove signed up for the walk against breast cancer, and a quarter more than that had donated to the cause. The amount of money they had just sent off boosted their spirits, making the bags under their eyes and exhaustion pulling at them disappear.

"So, I was thinking," Kimberly started, playing idly with her straw, "that this walk totally falls between events for all of us. I have a meet the next week and- hey, when's that tournament again?"

"It's the week before, right, man?" Zack lightly slapped Jason's back, carefully aiming above the bruise he knew was there. Even while morphed, being tossed into a brick wall's corner hurt. They were just lucky that morphing armored them enough that the toss didn't break his back.

The Red Ranger just nodded. "I might have something to do with my family that day, though," he added. "They haven't really made any solid plans yet."

"Well, why don't they come to the walk too? I mean, it's a perfect family event."

Zack looked like he had been hit over the head with Kimberly's idea and realized it was made of solid gold. "Yeah! They could come, walk with us... it'd be great."

"Maybe. I'll let my dad know, see what he thinks."

The Pink and Black Rangers smiled at that, the smiles turning rueful as two bumbling punks entered the Angel Grove Youth Center. The exaggerated swagger of an already over-the-top performance told everyone in the center that Bulk and Skull had found another thing to exploit and would eventually fail at. "What do you think it is this time?" Jason asked, the amusement already peeking into his voice as the two boys sauntered over to the bar.

"My bet's a new way to make money. Kim?"

"You totally know it's a new way to pick up girls."

"You never know, they could be trying both."

The three of them laughed, imagining what sort of plan those two came up with that would purposely include both. "What's so funny?" came the calm voice of Trini, followed by the lithe figure sitting down at the table with her own smoothie. Her eyes tracked their gaze to the swaggering figures. "Ah. That explains the flower truck outside."

"Flowers?" Zack lifted an incredulous eyebrow. "I have to admit, never heard that one before."

"Neither have I. I can't imagine it taking off, much less for Bulk and Skull."

"I don't know," Kimberly piped up, removing her lips from her straw. "I could see it. Flowers are really romantic, and with the right kind of guys, it might be really popular."

"I think you hit it," Trini responded, amused. "The right kind of guys. I don't think that's Bulk and-" There was suddenly a loud crash from outside the center. Not even a single thought went through the teen's heads as they dashed out, their worry that it might be Rita's minions and someone would be hurt overriding higher functions.

What met them was a whirlwind of color and petals, a crashed car into the flower truck. The choked noise behind the four could only been the punk duo themselves, seeing their beloved scheme destroyed before it even had a chance to attempt to fail. "Is that what happened?" asked a male voice, slightly still deep within his own brain. Billy came walking up, a little confused to the flower power about. "It almost sounded like a wall had collapsed."

"Nah, just Bulk and Skull's usual schemes," Kimberly told him. "So, you two making it to the walk?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, right, Billy?" Trini smiled at the boy, though half aiming at the group. He smiled back at them, and nodded. Of course they'd be there.

---

To many, the ruined flowers and crashed cars would be a waste. A waste of good transportation and of beauty. But to some, it was inspiration. The shape of the car and truck, to facilitate transportation. A cacophony of colors, beautiful to some but nauseatingly thrown together to throw one's sight off. There was even a slight scent, of gasoline to put a mind on edge.

Perhaps, Finster mused as he molded the clay, parts of it could be explosive. With all the time in the world, he would be able to make it even stronger, faster. Better.

"Finster! Is my monster ready yet?"

Time he knew he couldn't have. They couldn't let the Power Rangers have time to rest and grow strong again. They had to constantly keep them off their guard, slipping in powerful monsters in the hopes that somewhere, one would finally defeat them for good.

When put that way, it seemed like a losing prospect from the beginning.

"In a little bit, my Queen!" He started sculpting a part that would detach from the main body, regrowing filled with explosives. His hand moved with purpose, adding details with a speed he never thought possible. It felt like something was guiding him, just out of thought, but no. He must have just gotten into the groove he thought he lost several thousand years ago. One where the workshop faded away, where Rita's planning faded to a buzz, where all that mattered was the clay in front of him and the intent poured into life.

---

_As the monster took on shape, as its life was infused with will, the small prickling appeared again. Ah, so that would explain that feeling. It was too bad that these monsters were so... limited. An attack was all they were good for. If only... yes, if only there was a way to directly influence the mortals so they would take themselves out. It was one thing to watch them bleed under a well aimed strike, but it was amazing to see them die at each others hands, and believe with each death they were doing what was right as their soul darkened bit by bit. Have them lash out in hatred under the name of love._

_Yes. That would be perfect to see._

_The mortals of this area seemed to be rather... moral, though. Perhaps it was the influence of the bonds holding it prisoner, making the area as if the bound resident had never fallen._

_Perhaps._


	3. Part 2

Finster put the final touches on the monster. How beautiful... He couldn't believe something so perfect could come from such an old man. This thing could beat the Power Rangers. He looked at it, pride swelling his heart and bringing tears to his eyes. It would be perfect for Rita.

He actually did it. A smile crossed his face as he touched the clay. "For you, my Queen..." He put the clay figure into the machine, watching as it breathed life into the lifeless material.

Something seemed very different about that, though. Something was in the air, an electricity almost. Power, Finster realized. He put more into the figure than he originally thought. The spare power of the monster filled the air, nearly choking him as it was brought to life. A thrill ran through him, and a slight trepidation. How was it this monster was so powerful, when all the others had been not as so? Next to this feeling, the others he had made had been mere children, toys puppeted about. This one...

This one could not only beat the Power Rangers, but could kill them.

The smile on his face turned dark. Killing the Power Rangers... well, wasn't that just another version of what Rita wanted?

---

The peace of the Command Center was broken by a sudden alarm. Given how often this happened, it was no longer a surprised to Zordon and Alpha 5. "Ai yai yai," the robot said, the programming making the statement sound more annoyed that an exclamation of surprise. It pushed a few buttons, and stood there for a moment, its CPU working overtime to make sense of the information. "Ai yai yai!" it repeated suddenly, flailing its arms. "Zordon, it's-"

"I know, Alpha." The information had been filtered directly to the hologram, and it nearly bowled Zordon over with what it meant. "Contact the Power Rangers immediately."

The power spikes continued on the screen, peaking out far beyond the generous boundaries already mapped out.

---

"So, I was thinking, maybe tonight-" Kimberly broke off as the communicators at their wrists beeped, a tone almost like a theme song for them. Trini looked at her with worry as she raised the communicator to her mouth, eyes scanning around to make sure they were alone. "We're here, Zordon."

The tinny voice of their leader, strong even through a little speaker, came through. "There's a monster attacking Angel Grove. We've already contacted Jason, Zack, and Billy, and they're on their way."

Another monster. They had _plans_, possible hanging out and actual shopping. Kimberly had a pink top she had been eyeing for the last few weeks, and Trini had been completely in love with a yellow swimsuit for the upcoming summer. But as her eyes ran over the teen population of Angel Grove, her annoyance faded. She had sworn to protect these people. Oh, it was definitely there, but there'd be other times to go shopping. Maybe even better deals then. She had a job to do first. "We'll be right there." Trini nodded, her own dying annoyance and growing determination showing in her face.

---

Okay, it was ugly. None of the Power Rangers could deny that, and not even the soft filter of the viewing globe could make it look better. Rita had made several ugly monsters before, but this one certainly took the cake. The armor of it was reminiscent of a car, boxy and inflexible. It first appeared to be made of a metallic silver, but as it moved, the sheen reflected bright, intoxicating colors. Its back seemed almost an afterthought, attached by loosest of bounds. "Man, that's one ugly mother," Zack said, summing up everyone's thoughts perfectly.

"It is extremely powerful, Rangers," Alpha 5 told them, its robotic voice managing worry. "This kind of monster has never been made before. Be careful!"

Zordon nodded, the motion making the hologram blur. "Indeed. It seems it relies on disorienting its enemy. However, it also seems to have some sort of explosive ability. We haven't been able to pinpoint exactly what abilities it has."

The Rangers exchanged worried looks. Zordon was usually so on top of things that this was not good. Whenever they were overwhelmed, it was because they had underestimated the enemy or they were ill-equipped, not because Zordon wasn't aware what the monster had. Jason nodded briefly, looking up at their leader. "Got it, Zordon. Ready, guys? It's Morphin' Time!"

Five Morphers were brought out and thrust forward, exactly done so to call upon the power infused within. Five voices spoke, one at a time, using that power inside.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

And the power was unleashed, colored light coalescing into suits mystically endowed in armor, visors surprisingly clear despite the darkness hiding their identity, and strength flowing through them in amazing quantities. Once the power stabilized into the five known as the Power Rangers, their surroundings changed to the location where the monster was attacking.

It wasn't exactly the same grove of trees, but it was in the same general area. It was almost like Rita was fixated on that location. But just as that occurred to them, there was a flash of color beside them. That warning was just barely enough, the five dodging aside to be caught only by the peripheral of the blast.

It still felt like being hit by a Mack truck. The Red Ranger had just gotten to his feet when something slammed into the small of his back, making pain radiate up his spine. For a terrifying brief moment, his vision blacked out and he dimly felt his knees hitting the ground again.

"Jason!" The Yellow Ranger kicked the monster from the side, trying to bring its attention of their teammate. While it turned, the Black Ranger helped his friend up, surprised when Jason nearly fell back onto his knees. Trini was swatted across the grove, the movement from the monster almost lazy. She rolled when she hit the grass, regaining her feet dizzily.

"Be careful! It's-" The words died on Jason's lips when the distance between the monster and the Pink Ranger, the one furthest away due to her long-ranged bow, closed at a dizzyingly fast rate. "Kimberly!"

It couldn't be. Rita's monsters weren't this good. They watched as Kimberly got away just in time, just as the blow, strong enough to turn the stone she was standing on into powder, came arcing down. It was faster than anything they had faced before, stronger, and... was something growing on its back?

---

"Hahahahah!" Rita's laughter filled her castle as she watched the monster. Her monster. "The Power Rangers don't even stand a chance!" It was perfect. How did Finster even come up with that? It was even better than what he would have built as a youngster. But it didn't matter. Soon, it would annihilate the Power Rangers. Those five goody-goodies would be paste under its foot. And then she could be the Queen, no, _Overlord_ of-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash. Rita whipped around, eyes holding the fire of her anger as she saw Squatt and Baboo laying on the ground, covered in plaster dust from crashing through the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you not to lean on that wall?" She grumbled to herself, going back to the telescope. "Ah, the explosive nodes are growing again." She pulled away briefly, smiling down at the blue Earth under her. Soon... it would be hers.

It would burn.

---

_That was a stronger pull of power than it was used to. But the result made it smile._

_Soon._


End file.
